Christmas in Hawaii
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles, Chloe, and Roger are invited to spend Christmas in Hawaii with a couple of friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Suzuki, and Wanda are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Christmas in Hawaii**

Seventeen year old Chloe Calls was in her room packing her suitcase. She heard a knock and turned to see twenty-four year old Donny standing in the doorway.

"How's the packing going?" Donny inquired.

"Almost done," Chloe replied. "I just need to pack a few more items."

"It was nice of Suzuki and Wanda to invite us, my brothers, and Roger to Hawaii for Christmas."

"I'm glad Roger was able to make it and that Suzuki and Wanda voluntarily paid for our flights."

"My brothers and I will take the Zippy Shellbubble and meet you at the hotel," Donny said.

"Hopefully, the work we put into building it will pay off," Chloe said.

"I'm sure it will," Donny said. "I'd better get moving."

"Same here," Chloe said as she continued packing. "Roger should be here soon."

Donny nodded and then walked away. Eventually, Chloe finished her packing and headed downstairs to wait for her boyfriend Roger Stapleman to arrive.

* * *

The turtles headed into the sewers where the Zippy Shellbubble was located. They put it in the water and got inside.

"Hopefully, this'll be as fast as the Zippy Shellmobile," Donny said.

"Does it work the same?" Leo inquired. "Other than we'll be going through water."

"That's right," Donny replied. "I'd better set the coordinates."

"What about Chloe and Roger?" Raph inquired.

"They'll meet us at the hotel," Donny replied. "Suzuki and Wanda paid for their flights in addition to their own."

"Hawaii, here we come," Mikey said with a grin.

Donny set the coordinates. Then the Zippy Shellmobile took off.

* * *

Suzuki Murakawa and Wanda Prokowski were sitting in the waiting area at the airport. Their flight had just landed and they were currently waiting for Chloe and Roger to arrive.

"I wonder what Chloe's boyfriend will be like," Suzuki said.

"I heard that he's a talented musician and songwriter," Wanda said.

"What kind of songs?"

"Ballads and love songs."

Just then, Chloe and Roger walked through the gate holding hands. They walked over to Suzuki and Wanda.

"Glad you were able to make it," Suzuki said warmly as she, Wanda, and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other.

"Same here," Chloe said sincerely and then pulled away from Suzuki and Wanda.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Wanda inquired, referring to Roger.

"I'm Roger Stapleman," Roger said as he shook hands with Suzuki and Wanda. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," Suzuki said.

"Ready to go to the hotel?" Wanda asked.

"Looking forward to it," Roger said.

"The turtles will meet us there," Chloe explained.

* * *

A little later, the Zippy Shellbubble arrived at the hotel. The turtles got out and carefully headed for the hotel.

They used their ropes to climb up to the hotel room where they would be staying which was the penthouse. Once they got there, Chloe opened the window and let them in.

Leo, Raph, and Suzuki wrapped their arms around each other and so did Donny, Mikey, and Wanda. Then Suzuki and Wanda switched places and the two groups released each other a few minutes later.

"Glad you could make it," Suzuki told the turtles.

"We're glad you and Wanda invited us," Leo said gratefully.

"Suzuki and I assigned the rooms," Wanda said.

"Wanda and I will be in the first room," Suzuki explained. "Leo, Raph, Donny, and Mikey will be in the second room. Chloe will be in the third room. Roger will be in the fourth room."

"We try not to put boys and girls in the same bedroom unless they're siblings or married," Wanda explained.

"No problem," Chloe said with understanding.

"That's understandable," Roger said.

"We should rest now," Suzuki said.

"I could use a rest after that flight," Chloe said.

"I think we all could," Wanda said.

"I do feel a little tired," Roger admitted.

The turtles, Suzuki, Wanda, Chloe, and Roger said good night to each other. Then they headed for their assigned rooms.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, Christmas arrived. The turtles woke up and saw a table full of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast.

"Should we wait for the others to wake up or start eating?" Mikey asked.

"I believe it would be polite to wait," Donny replied.

"I'm with Donny," Leo said.

"Hopefully, they'll wake up soon since I'm hungry," Raph said.

The turtles worked on katas for a while. Eventually, Suzuki, Wanda, Chloe, and Roger came out of their rooms.

"Help yourselves," Suzuki invited.

"Hope you're hungry because there's plenty to eat," Wanda chimed in.

"It definitely looks good," Chloe said.

"Let's dig in," Roger declared and then he and Chloe kissed on the lips.

* * *

After breakfast, the turtles, Chloe, Roger, Suzuki, and Wanda were listening to Christmas music while exchanging gifts. Leo was singing along while playing his guitar.

"Maybe we can do a duet sometime," Roger suggested to Leo after a Christmas song finished playing.

"I look forward to that," Leo said with a smile.

"Both of you are talented singers," Suzuki complimented.

"Thanks," Roger and Leo said in unison.

"Ready to see our surprise?" Wanda asked and the others nodded.

Suzuki and Wanda opened a trap door in the back of the room. Inside was a swimming pool.

"All right!" Mikey exclaimed and then jumped in.

"Here I come!" Raph exclaimed and also jumped in.

Leo and Donny slowly got in. Suzuki, Wanda, Chloe, and Roger headed for their rooms to change into their swimsuits.

* * *

Later, the turtles, Chloe, Roger, Suzuki, and Wanda were tossing a ball around in the pool. All of them were laughing and chatting happily.

"This is one of the best Christmases I've ever had," Roger said.

"Too bad we have to leave for the airport in a couple hours," Chloe said.

"For now, we can enjoy ourselves," Suzuki said with a smile.

"We'll also drive you to the airport when it's time," Wanda said.

"My brothers and I will take the Zippy Shellbubble home," Leo said.

"Which'll get us back to New York in a few hours," Donny chimed in.

* * *

The turtles arrived back at the Calls' house later that evening. They were getting ready to unpack just as Chloe entered the house.

"Did everyone have a good time?" Chloe asked.

"It was one of the best trips of my life!" Mikey exclaimed.

"I enjoyed seeing the sights," Leo said.

"It was nice of Suzuki and Wanda to invite us," Donny said sincerely.

"I thought the trip was pleasant," Raph said.

Chloe and the turtles continued to chat about their time in Hawaii. Eventually, they left the living room to unpack and go about their own activities.

The End


End file.
